


Лунное сияние

by Andrew_Clean



Series: Яркий как солнечный свет [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Через некоторое время после бегства Сириус срывается.





	Лунное сияние

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Это перевод текста Moon Beams автора Vita brevis.  
> К сожалению, оригинал текста у меня не сохранился, а restrictedsection.org, на котором я брал текст, уже не существует.  
> 2\. Это сиквел к «As Sharp As Sunlight», автор Amanuensis. Сиквел написан под ее строгим присмотром.   
> 3\. Действие происходит через несколько месяцев после «Яркого, как солнечный свет».

Северус:

Сириус Блэк плакал. У него тряслась спина, и я видел, что рубашка, которую он комкал в руках, намокла от слез. Я не мог поверить, что он плачет. Я никогда не видел его плачущим, даже когда умер Ремус, даже когда я… принуждал… его. О боги, простите меня. Прости меня, Сириус.

\- Сириус? – я осторожно коснулся его.

\- Что? – прошипел он. Нехороший признак.

\- Почему ты плачешь?

\- Не твое дело, кусок упивающегося дерьма!

Он бросил рубашку на пол и рванул из гостиной в кухню. Я побежал за ним, опасаясь, что Сириусу придет в голову что-нибудь с собой сотворить. Однако он не намеревался делать ничего подобного. Он просто стоял дрожа над раковиной, опираясь на трясущиеся руки.

\- Мерлин, ненавижу эти гормоны, - сказал он, закрывая глаза. По его бледным щекам потекли слезы.

Я снова подошел к нему.

\- Уходи.

\- Нет.

\- Пожалуйста, Северус.

Он даже начал умолять меня.

\- Нет, - я рискнул своей несчастной жизнью и обнял Сириуса. В моих руках он ослаб и начал рыдать… Он рыдал бог знает сколько времени.

\- Реми… Реми… - он прошептал, когда рыдания слегка утихли. – Я скучаю по тебе.

Мое сердце заболело так, словно меня часами пытали Круциатусом. Я глубоко вздохнул и прижал его еще ближе. Прости. Прости. Прости. Но я не мог сказать это вслух. Сириус бы мне не поверил.

\- Реми, пожалуйста, прости меня, - снова прошептал он.

Интересно, почему именно сегодня он сорвался, хотя так долго держал это горе в себе? Ведь сегодня ничего особенного не произошло. Возможно, он смотрит слишком много маггловских мыльных опер? Вряд ли…

И вдруг я вспомнил. Сегодня был Волчий вызов. День, когда оборотни выбирали себе пару на всю жизнь. На всю жизнь… Ремус стал Сириусом, а Сириус – Ремусом. Они должны были быть вместе навсегда, в жизни или смерти.

И я отобрал у них это право. Косвенно, но я все равно был здорово виноват.

Я подвел Сириуса к стулу, рукой подвинув другой стул так, чтобы я смог сесть перед ним. Сириус продолжал рыдать, положив голову мне на плечо, вцепившись в мою мантию, словно ребенок. Его большой живот лежал у меня на бедре. Мои руки машинально попытались обнять его, но я скорее отрезал бы их. Это было наименьшее, что я мог сделать для Сириуса, после всех зверств, совершенных мной. В порядке эксперимента я пробежал пальцами по его волосам, черным, как вороново крыло. О, он был таким прекрасным… Эта красота никогда не станет моей.

И я на самом деле позавидовал Ремусу.

В мою грудь вернулась боль. Я ее заслужил.

Солнце село, и взошла полная луна. Откуда-то издали раздавался волчий вой.

*************

Гарри:

Я помог Северусу проводить убитого горем Сириуса в спальню. Сириус сломался, потому что сегодня был день его с Ремусом свадьбы. Я никогда не видел его в таком состоянии, и это обеспокоило меня. Я только надеялся, что с Сириусом все будет в порядке. Я имею в виду, он так долго старался быть сильным ради меня, всегда пытался рассмешить меня, никогда не выказывал свой боли, хотя я знаю, что ему было так же плохо, как и мне. Возможно, Сириусу было даже хуже, потому что он так трагически потерял Ремуса. Беременность, наверное, стала последней каплей. Быть беременным – это постоянное напряжение, особенно для тех, кто на самом деле не хотел вынашивать ребенка. Неестественные изменения в теле, новая ответственность, гормоны, страх за себя и за ребенка, непонимание собственного состояния, когда стресс сочетается с любовью к вынашиваемому ребенку… Без помощи Сириуса я бы не пережил этого.

Я рассказал Северусу обо всем этом.

\- Я знаю, что это моя вина. Нет нужды напоминать мне об этом, - коротко ответил он.

Мы сидели в нашей скромной гостиной после того, как Сириус заснул. Я кормил Молли (я хотел назвать дочь в честь Гермионы, но это слишком необычное имя, и мы не рискнули привлекать внимание), а Северус сидел рядом.

Хотел бы я сказать Северусу, что Сириус простил его… или когда-нибудь простит… но я абсолютно не знаю, как Сириус относится к нему. Мы никогда не говорили об этом. Внезапно я почувствовал себя жутким эгоистом. Сириус всегда поддерживал меня, но я никогда не думал, что он тоже хочет поделиться с кем-нибудь своей болью и печалью.

Все, что я мог сказать Северусу, что он – кандидатура лучше Петтигрю… или кого-нибудь еще.

\- На самом деле? – Северус рассмеялся безрадостно.

\- Да. Не думаю, что сейчас это имеет значение. Сейчас самое важное – сделать Сириуса счастливым.

\- Умоляю, скажи, как это сделать? Дать ему метлу и бладжер? Или купить ему шоколадных лягушек? – сказал он с сарказмом.

Я безумно хочу, чтобы ребенок Северуса не унаследовал его саркастичность.

Молли начала кричать, и я уничтожающе посмотрел на причину ее плача.

Северус взглянул на меня извиняющимся взглядом, ведь он знал, как тяжело бывает утихомирить Молли, и закрыл лицо руками. Я никогда не видел его таким подавленным и потерявшим надежду.

И внезапно я понял:  
\- Ты любишь Сириуса, да?

Он ничего не сказал. Но молчание стало весьма красноречивым ответом на мой вопрос.

\- Вот почему ты… - я не закончил фразу, но он меня понял.

И опять ничего не ответил.

Через некоторое время он громко произнес:  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы он страдал больше, чем нужно. И я знал, что МакНейр или Эйвери не стали бы нежничать с ним. Поэтому и предложил свою кандидатуру.

\- И ты хотел его, - добавил я, сам не зная, почему так решил.

\- Да, - его голос был едва слышен из-за плача Молли.

Я не знал, что сказать. Правильно ли это – воспользоваться преимуществом, стараясь помочь любимому человеку? Правильно ли это – пытаться доставить своему… партнеру… удовольствие, когда вы его… его… ну…? Я точно никогда не обвинял и не буду винить Люциуса в том, что он заставил меня влюбиться в него, но это не считается. Ведь у меня на глазах не убили возлюбленного, прежде чем я… полюбил Люциуса. Ррррррр… все это так запутанно. Проклятый Волдеморт!!!

Я снова посмотрел на Северуса. Он выглядел еще более подавленным, чем раньше. Я понял, что Северус несчастлив. Наверное, он никогда не был счастлив. Да, он получил тело Сириуса. Но мог ли он завоевать сердце Сириуса? Любил ли его мой крестный, как я любил Люциуса? После того, как Северус рискнул жизнью ради нас? Снейп уж точно думал, что Сириус никогда его не полюбит.

\- Займи мою комнату, - в конце концов предложил я. Я спал на одной кровати с Сириусом, а Северус ночевал за стеной. В нашем скромном домике, в котором мы жили после бегства от Волдеморта, было только две спальни.

Снейп странно посмотрел на меня.

\- Молли сегодня немного нервничает, а я не хочу разбудить Сириуса, - объяснил я.

Он все еще не отвечал и не двигался.

Я посмотрел на него.

После долгого молчания он, наконец, произнес: «Спасибо».

\- Не за что.

********

Ночью я заглянул в комнату и обнаружил, что Сириус и Северус спят, прижавшись друг к другу. Их разделял только большой живот моего крестного. Рука Северуса обнимала Сириуса за талию, а голова Сириуса лежала на плече Северуса.

Возможно, для них еще оставалась надежда.

Молли снова заплакала. Я вернулся в свою комнату, взял ее на руки, нежно покачал ее, шепча дочери слова любви, которым научился у… у… Люциуса. Я прикусил нижнюю губу и почувствовал слезы на щеках. Интересно, сможет ли Молли увидеть своего отца.

На этот раз я позавидовал Сириусу.

Я услышал волчий вой и начал молиться Ремусу, чтобы он хранил нас.

**********

Сириус:

Я попытался открыть глаза, но яркий солнечный свет причинил мне боль, и я решил не открывать их. Кроме того, все тело болело. Я застонал и попробовал потянуться.  
И обнаружил, что прижимаюсь к другому человеку. Думая, что это Гарри, с закрытыми глазами погладил его по волосам.

Они были сальными и длинными.

Я немедленно открыл глаза. Рядом со мной спал Северус, его рука обнимала меня и, что меня шокировало, наши ноги переплелись. Я быстро сел.

Глубоко вдохнув, я попытался вспомнить, как мы оказались в одной постели. Мы не спали вместе после бегства от Волдеморта. События вчерашнего вечера всплыли в моем мозгу. О Мерлин, как неудобно… Я закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как по щеке скатывается слеза.

Рука стерла мою слезу, и я открыл глаза. Северус проснулся и сейчас сидел рядом со мной, взволнованно глядя на меня. Замечательно. Сейчас я выгляжу как гребаная слезливая девица! Долбаные гормоны! Кто бы мог подумать, что беременность даже более утомительна, чем менструация. Никогда не буду больше говорить с женщинами на эту тему.

Я оттолкнул его и встал.

\- Сириус… - позвал он меня.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - прошипел я, одеваясь.

\- Что-то случилось с ребенком?

Северус очень беспокоился и изо всех сил старался быть добрым со мной во время беременности. Возможно, он боялся, что я снова потеряю его ребенка.

Его ребенка. Не твоего, Реми.

\- Я же сказал, что со мной все в порядке!

\- Тогда почему ты плачешь?

О, как он раздражает, когда притворяется добреньким.

\- Я не плачу.

\- Сириус…

И я перестал контролировать себя.

\- Да. Я плакал. Я рыдаю и воплю как гребаная девица и не могу контролировать себя! И все из-за ребенка, которого ты поселил в моем теле, ты, долбаный насильник!

Тишина.

О, дерьмо! Дерьмо, дерьмо. Почему я так сказал?

\- Извини, Северус. Я совсем не это имел в виду. Я… так извиняюсь, - пробормотал я, не отваживаясь взглянуть на него. Я совсем не хотел причинить ему боль. Кажется, за последние месяцы я полностью потерял контроль над своими эмоциями. Мне было так стыдно за себя. Гарри и Гермиона не были такими нервными во время беременности. Мерлин, я хуже беременных тинейджеров.

Неловкая тишина затягивалась. В конце концов, я осмелился взглянуть на него.

\- Ты прав. Я просто долбаный насильник, - сказал он мягко.

\- Я действительно извиняюсь, Северус, - я повернулся к нему лицом и присел на кровать.

Он ничего не сказал. Он встал и вышел из комнаты, не взглянув на меня.

В этот день я больше его не видел.

 

*******

Гарри кормил Молли, когда я вошел в кухню. Он посмотрел на меня и спросил, что такое я сотворил с Северусом, что он выглядел еще более мрачным и кислым, чем обычно.

Я сказал ему, что случилось.

\- Может, мне взять выходной и побыть с тобой? – взволнованно спросил он. Великолепно. Я что, настолько жалок?

\- Нет, Гарри, у меня все отлично.

\- Точно?

\- Да, Гарри. Я не чертова девица, которая не может сама о себе позаботиться!

Хотя, может, я как раз такой.

\- Ну ладно, - он вышел, чтобы уложить спящую Молли в кроватку.

Я вымыл блюдца и побросал тарелки в раковину, жутко злясь на себя. Я казался себе таким бесполезным. Северус работал в маленьком книжном магазинчике, а Гарри подрабатывал то тут, то там. И только я не зарабатывал денег, в которых мы так нуждались. По очевидным причинам я оставался дома. Я заботился о Молли и следил за домом, как гребаная домохозяйка! А теперь еще и начал закатывать истерики… Я стал таким эмоциональным, хуже, чем Гермиона. Интересно, это мое тело меня подставляет, или же я на самом деле так жалок.

Внезапно Гарри взял мою руку, и только тогда я понял, что разбил стакан и поранился.

Мальчик без слов перевязал мне руку и позвонил своему работодателю, чтобы предупредить, что не выйдет сегодня на работу.

*********

В тот день мы не много говорили. Гарри пытался втянуть меня в разговор, но я упрямо молчал. В конце концов он, вздохнув, сдался и просто сел смотреть телевизор.

Мы обедали, когда он произнес:  
\- Сириус, помнишь, на прошлой неделе я ходил с Молли к педиатру?

\- Помню, - я нахмурился. – Что-то не так с Молли?

\- Нет, просто… Пока мы сидели в очереди, какая-то леди стала меня расспрашивать, почему именно я привел Молли, кто ее мама и все такое.

Блин, это плохо.

\- Что ты сказал ей?

\- Ну, нашу обычную историю. Девушка забеременела от меня, но она не хотела детей, так что я сам забочусь о малышке.

\- И? – если бы дело было только в этом, Гарри не стал бы мне рассказывать. Мы частенько скармливали эту историю незнакомцам.

\- Ну, она возмутилась, сказала, как неприлично эта девушка поступила. Затем она поинтересовалась именем матери, - выражение лица Гарри было немного странным, когда он рассказывал все это. Что ж, понятно. Раньше никто не осмеливался спросить об имени «девушки», даже педиатр. Я обеспокоился, не расстроил ли Гарри этот вопрос. Возможно, именно поэтому он и поведал мне об этом случае.

\- Ну и что ты ответил даме? – спросил я крестника осторожно.

Гарри хихикнул. Я нахмурился. Он что, сошел с ума?

Стараясь не рассмеяться, он ответил:  
\- Люси. Люси Мэлфи.

Мальчик широко улыбнулся.

Наверное, так сильно мы никогда еще не смеялись.

Я был так рад, что Гарри может шутить на такую скользкую тему.

 

**********

Позже вечером мы слушали по радио песню "I Will Survive". Я сказал Гарри:  
\- Эта песня написана про тебя и Люси.

И мы снова взорвались хохотом.

Реми, ты тоже смеешься надо мной и Северусом?

 

***********

\- Знаешь, ты можешь поговорить со мной, - сказал Гарри. – Я ведь уже не ребенок.

\- Нет, Гарри, я никогда не считал тебя ребенком, - быстро ответил я. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он подумал, будто я недостаточно доверяю ему и не хочу ничего рассказывать.

\- Ты всегда так хорошо ко мне относишься, Сири. И при этом никогда не показываешь собственную грусть, только всегда заставляешь меня смеяться.

\- Вот почему ты мне рассказал про случай с «Люси»? – улыбнулся я.

\- Ага. Это было так прикольно, что мне хотелось кому-нибудь рассказать, - снова улыбнулся он.

\- Спасибо, Гарри.

\- Не за что. Сириус, мне очень хочется, чтобы с тобой было все в порядке и ты смог поделиться со мной своими проблемами. Знаешь, я ничуть не меньше думаю о тебе.

\- Я знаю.

Я действительно знал, просто мне было очень трудно сказать об этом вслух. Дьявол, я сам не мог понять, в чем моя проблема.

Гарри взял меня за руку. Так же, как после своего «первого раза» с Люциусом. Только сейчас мы поменялись ролями.

Я поколебался мгновение, затем произнес:  
\- Я просто… Просто… чувствую себя разбитым. Кажется… Я ничего не могу контролировать… даже самого себя. Это хуже, чем Азкабан.

\- Как это может быть хуже Азкабана? Я думал, ничего не может быть хуже Дементоров, - Гарри непроизвольно вздрогнул.

\- Понимаешь, в Азкабане все было так… так… мрачно. Только я наедине со своими худшими воспоминаниями. Дементоры пытались высосать из меня и другие воспоминания, а также мою собственную личность. Но я всегда, каждую секунду своего существования знал, что невиновен. Правда, моя невиновность не могла помочь мне справиться с бедой. В конце концов я даже поверил, что заслуживаю наказания, потому что бросил Джеймса и Лили. Наверное, из-за этого я и не попытался убежать сразу, - произнес я задумчиво. – Кроме того, большую часть времени я провел в виде собаки, чтобы избавиться от кошмаров. А самые ужасные воспоминания пса – это магглы с большими палками. Или когда тебя сажают на цепь, - я засмеялся.

Гарри тоже слегка улыбнулся.

\- Когда я был в Азкабане, я ощущал только негативные эмоции – боль, горе, сожаление, вину и все такое. Меня ничего не сбивало с толку. Хотя я и чувствовал себя ужасно, по крайней мере, я был самим собой. Я держал все под контролем.

О нет, мне снова захотелось плакать. Проклятье! Почему я не могу чувствовать ярость или бешенство, да все что угодно! Все что угодно, только не эту извращенную жалость к самому себе.

Я глубоко вдохнул:  
\- Когда нас схватили и убили Ремуса, я был практически сломан. Когда… когда… он погиб… часть меня умерла вместе с ним. Пару раз я даже подумал о самоубийстве.  
Наверное, поэтому говорят, что лучше страдать или умереть самим, чем видеть, как страдают или умирают любимые люди.

\- Но ты остался сильным. Ради меня, - произнес Гарри.

\- Да.

Гарри слегка сжал мою руку.

\- На чем я остановился? – продолжил я, чувствуя смущение из-за явной благодарности Гарри. – А, да… Короче, мы должны были выпить… это зелье. Мое тело предало меня – во всех смыслах этого слова. Даже если тогда это было незаметно. Неважно. Мне было все равно, убьют меня, будут пытать, изнасилуют, да что угодно. Я приготовился к худшему. А потом… Северус… Я должен был спать с ним.

Мой голос был еле слышен.

\- Тебе было настолько тяжело? – слегка поколебавшись, спросил Гарри.

\- Нет. Дело не в этом. Мне просто было плевать на все… Кроме тебя. А Северус… он… заботился о том, чтобы я тоже получал удовольствие. И вскоре я стал нуждаться в прикосновениях. Я даже завидовал тебе, вернее, тому, что ты получал от Люциуса, в общем, ты понимаешь. Я убеждал себя, что мне просто хотелось почувствовать, как меня касаются… хоть кто-нибудь…. А потом…

\- А потом? – осторожно спросил Гарри.

\- А потом я забеременел, и мы сбежали. Я спал с тобой на одной кровати, и мы нередко касались друг друга. Мы обнимались, прижимались друг к другу и все такое. Я даже… ээээ… ласкал себя, если мне было нужно.

\- Понятно, - Гарри покраснел. Он легко смущался, услышав подобные вещи.

\- В основном, я получаю все, что мне нужно. Я не должен больше нуждаться в прикосновениях Северуса. Я не должен вообще обращать на него внимания. Я не должен… - внезапно у меня сорвался голос. Я закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться.

«Реми, Реми, пожалуйста, прости меня».

Гарри обнял меня и мягко произнес:  
\- Ш-ш-ш-ш… Сириус, ты же сам говорил мне, что не в чем себя винить. Помнишь?

\- Но я… я… Ремус…

\- Он бы не стал тебя винить, и ты это знаешь.

\- Я знаю, - я глубоко вдохнул и успокоился.

Мы сидели в уютной тишине, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Гарри так быстро приобрел жизненный опыт, что это кажется почти невероятным. Однажды Лили сказала мне, что человек, который любит, взрослеет. Конечно, тогда я посмеялся над этим. Но, скорее всего, в этом гораздо больше правды, чем я думал.

\- Ты… ты… любишь Северуса? – вопрос Гарри разбил тишину.

Я на мгновение задумался, а потом ответил:  
\- Я не знаю.

\- А…

\- Ну… С Ремусом я глупо терял голову от любви. Я не чувствую такого к Северусу, но мне нравится, когда он трогает меня. И сейчас я хочу, чтобы он снова ко мне прикоснулся… но мне кажется, что я предаю Ремуса. Может, это полная чепуха?

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Иногда мне даже хочется снова оказаться в плену, чтобы у меня вновь была овуляция. Тогда бы я мог ощущать прикосновения Северуса и не чувствовать себя при этом виноватым, - я безрадостно рассмеялся. – Это сумасшествие, правда?

\- Иногда я чувствую то же самое, - прошептал Гарри. – Я имею в виду, что хочу снова оказаться в плену.

Он отвел взгляд.

Я удивленно посмотрел на него:  
\- О, Гарри, я не виню тебя. Все в порядке, ты так и должен себя чувствовать.

Теперь вновь была моя очередь успокаивать его, и я был этому скорее рад. Так я чувствовал себя полезным.

\- Я знаю. Ты говорил мне, - он вздохнул.

\- Мы охрененно запутались, да? – спросил я.

\- Ага, - фыркнул Гарри.

 

**********

 

Северус:

Я возвращался из книжного магазина, вымотавшийся, измученный чувством вины и сердитый сам на себя. Как я мог ожидать от Сириуса чего-нибудь, кроме ненависти? Как я мог ожидать, что, проснувшись, он улыбнется мне, погладит по волосам и с поцелуем пожелает доброго утра? Как я мог так сглупить и подумать, что я для него значу больше, чем просто… просто насильник? Салазар, это слово причинило мне больше боли, чем часовая пытка Круциатусом.

Неужели я на самом деле это заслужил?

Ремус, ты тоже обвиняешь меня?

Нет, ты бы не стал меня винить. Если бы ты был сейчас здесь, ты бы просто улыбнулся ангельской улыбкой и успокоил меня своей святой добротой. Ты бы сказал, что это не моя вина. Не моя и не Сириуса.

Но почему же я все-таки чувствую себя виноватым?

Я тихо зашел в дом с черного хода. Я почти дошел до гостиной, когда услышал слова Сириуса:  
\- Я не должен больше нуждаться в прикосновениях Северуса. Я не должен вообще обращать на него внимания. Я не должен… - он остановился.

Мне показалось, что у меня случился инфаркт.

Схватившись за сердце, я тяжело опустился в кресло. Я не мог поверить своим ушам!

И я продолжил подслушивать, не заботясь об аморальности поступка.

Через некоторое время я узнал, что Сириус не понимает, влюблен он в меня или нет. Но ему нравятся мои касания. Он даже хочет снова оказаться в плену… лишь ради того, чтобы не винить себя за мои прикосновения. Мои прикосновения, а не Ремуса.

И я на самом деле не знал, что сказать… или что думать… и даже, что мне чувствовать.

 

**********

Сириус открыл дверь кухни и увидел, что я сижу в кресле, все еще держась за грудь, хотя тяжелое сердцебиение уже прекратилось. Он нахмурился:  
\- Ты вернулся.

Сириус проницательно посмотрел на меня, как будто понимал, что я подслушивал.

\- Да, - ответил я, стараясь казаться беззаботным. Я молился про себя, чтобы он не заподозрил, что я узнал его секреты…

\- Ты… ты… слышал, о чем я говорил с Гарри? – спросил он.

Я сжал кулаки и кивнул. Я не мог ему солгать. Я был в долгу перед ним.

Он рухнул в кресло:  
\- О боги…

Сириус закрыл лицо руками. Я так боялся, что он сорвется. Я ждал, но истерики не было.

\- Мне так жаль, - сказал я через некоторое время. И мне действительно было жаль.

Он не ответил.

Молчание затянулось.

Гарри вошел в кухню, увидел нас, и на его личике появилось любопытствующее выражение. Впрочем, он ничего не сказал, потому что всегда все замечательно понимал. Мальчик просто взял бутылочку Молли и вышел.

После того, как Гарри ушел, Сириус заговорил:  
\- Думаю, теперь мы квиты.

\- Квиты?

\- Да. Ты подслушивал, а я с утра обозвал тебя.

\- Ты все сделал правильно, - сказал я спокойным голосом. Но чувствовал я себя совсем не спокойно.

\- Нет, неправильно! Я не должен был называть тебя так! Это просто непростительно. Бл*, я поступил даже хуже, чем ты! Ведь ты же не хотел нас подслушивать, да? Просто так получилось.

\- Мне жаль, что я похороню твое заблуждение, но я не настолько честен. Я не случайно услышал вас.

Он посмотрел на меня удивленно. Удивленно, но не сердито.

\- Что ж, думаю, что и с этим я смогу смириться, - подумав, сказал Сириус. – В конце концов, то, что я сделал, было более жестоко. Ведь когда я обозвал тебя, я совсем не думал, что ты во всем виноват. Мне просто хотелось кого-нибудь обвинить в происшедшем.

Потом он добавил:  
\- У меня был просто гормональный всплеск. Мне действительно жаль, Северус.

\- Я знаю.

\- Вчера был день нашей с Ремусом свадьбы, но я… так бесстыдно… - он снова закрыл лицо руками. Ему не нужно было заканчивать фразу. Он попросил, чтобы я прикоснулся к нему.

\- Сириус, - мягко произнес я, – извини, что поставил тебя в такое затруднительное положение.

Неважно, что я был потрясен, когда узнал, что Сириусу нравится быть рядом со мной. Ведь в этом не было ничего личного. Это была обычная человеческая реакция на сексуальное наслаждение, хотя оно и было вынужденным. Я верил, что если бы Сириуса выбрал Люциус, Сириус точно так же желал бы его. Это знание причиняет боль. Но я догадывался, что мне придется привыкнуть к боли. Мне все время было больно, с тех пор, как я полюбил Сириуса. Любовь причиняет боль. Глупое, но справедливое клише. Я ненавижу клише.

И я ненавижу Люциуса Малфоя.

\- Это все вина Волдеморта, - сказал Сириус. – Я больше не виню тебя. И не злюсь из-за того, что случилось.

\- Я знаю.

И я на самом деле знал. Я только мечтал, чтобы он не чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что от него не зависело.

Я собирался дать ему все, что он захочет. Даже если это будет всего лишь секс.

Всего лишь секс. Как будто у меня мог быть «всего лишь секс» с ним.

********

Гарри настоял, чтобы той ночью я снова спал с Сириусом. Поколебавшись, я обнял его за талию, и он не отпрянул. Я счел это добрым знаком.

 

********

Сириус:

Я был в объятиях Северуса. Я чувствовал себя таким защищенным и таким виноватым. Почему мне было так хорошо? Почему у меня не хватило сил оттолкнуть его?

Где-то вдалеке завыл волк. Было полнолуние, и я подумал, не оборотень ли это. Если бы я ненадолго позабыл, что жду ребенка и что нужен Гарри, я бы нашел этого вервольфа и дал ему себя укусить.

Реми, Реми, я так скучаю по тебе.

Я сильно сжал свои кулаки и прикусил дрожащую губу. Северус прижал меня ближе.

Реми, пожалуйста, прости меня.

И мне показалось, что Реми снова заговорил со мной.

*О Сири, Сири, мне нечего прощать тебе, любимый*.

Я «почувствовал», как Ремус поцеловал меня в лоб. Он так делал все время, когда мы расставались, уходя на задания.

Из моей нижней губы потекла кровь.

Северус прижал меня еще ближе к себе.

 

*********

Северус:

Мы молча лежали рядом.

Я всегда знал, что Сириус никогда не полюбит меня. По крайней мере так, как он любил Ремуса. Но он хотя бы принял меня, мои утешения и, возможно, мою любовь. Это было больше, чем я рассчитывал.

Иногда самое лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для своего любовника, - принять его любовь, не думая о том, что дать взамен.

Я посмотрел на Сириуса. Лунный свет освещал его бледную кожу, заставляя ее неестественно сиять. Сириус был на шестом месяце беременности, и казалось, что он проглотил дыню целиком. Но для меня он был прекраснее любой нимфы. Его волосы были такими мягкими, что хотелось гладить их вечно.

\- Северус? – он внезапно посмотрел на меня.

\- Да.

Я очень удивился, когда Сириус взял мою руку и положил на свой живот. Я почувствовал легкие движения под моей рукой. На лице Сириуса я увидел выражение благоговейного страха.

\- Он пинается, - сказал он потрясенно. – Наш сын пинается.

*Наш* сын, сказал Сириус. Не *мой* сын, не *твой* сын. *Наш* сын. Мы будем растить его вместе. Я закрыл глаза, и по моей щеке сползла слеза. Моя первая слеза за 20 лет.

Сириус нежно стер ее.

В конце концов, меня приняли таким, каков я есть.

 

Эпилог.

Пять лет спустя.

Северус:

\- О боги, - простонал я, когда Сириус вошел в меня одним плавным движением. Он мстительно улыбнулся мне и замер. Я начал извиваться, стараясь заставить его двигаться, но у меня не получилось. Ненавижу его самообладание!

\- Двигайся, Салазар тебя побери! – я начал сыпать проклятьями. Сириус засмеялся, но послушался. Он вышел из меня на всю длину, прежде чем ворваться внутрь… снова и снова… Боги, боги, боги, как же хорошо! Это восхитительно. Сам не осознавая этого, я прикусил губу. Сириус изогнулся и поцеловал меня. Мне показалось, что я умер и очутился на седьмом небе.

Он продолжил целовать меня, посасывая мою нижнюю губу, облизывая ее, вынуждая меня открыться ему, и я немедленно подчинился. Его язык пробовал меня на вкус медленно и вдумчиво, как будто я был самым изысканным блюдом на праздничном столе. Он вкушал каждый дюйм моего рта: мои губы, мой язык, мои зубы, мои десны - всё. Где он научился так целоваться?

В конце концов, удовольствие переполнило меня, и я вообще перестал думать. Его толчки внутри меня становились все сильнее и быстрее. Я содрогнулся, и волны немыслимого блаженства стали обрушиваться на меня снова, и снова, и снова…

Смутно я осознал, что прокричал его имя в необъяснимом экстазе, а тело Сириуса выгнулось дугой, и он кончил, выстрелив в меня спермой. Затем он, тяжело вздохнув, рухнул на меня. Я дотянулся до Сириуса и поцеловал его. Пока мы целовались, он перекатился на бок рядом со мной.

 

**********

Позже, когда мы лежали в объятиях друг друга, Сириус сказал:  
\- Я рад, что комнаты Молли и Рона находятся в другом крыле дома. Ты вопил, как мартовский кот.

Затем он выдал раздражающе самодовольную усмешку и добавил:  
\- Насколько я понял, тебе понравилась моя техника?

\- Неплохо, - невозмутимо ответил я.

Он так сильно цапнул меня за плечо, что я закричал.

\- Неплохо? Твой первый множественный оргазм – и это просто «неплохо»? – прорычал он.

Я изогнул бровь:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это был мой *первый* множественный оргазм?

\- Как будто кто-то может проделать это лучше меня, - засмеялся он и поцеловал меня в плечо.

\- Достал уже, чванливый Гриффиндорец.

\- Скользкий слизеринский ублюдок, - произнес он сонно и снова сильно укусил меня за плечо. Вы еще спрашиваете, почему его анимагическая форма – псина?

Мы лежали в тишине. Я ласкал волосы Сириуса, целуя время от времени его плечи. Никогда не думал, что буду ощущать такое спокойное блаженство. Уж никак не с ним. Мой любовник. Только через два года после нашего бегства он смог воспринимать меня как своего любовника. Даже тогда после секса он часто мучился чувством вины… Но Гарри постоянно убеждал его в том, что Ремус не стал бы его обвинять. И это помогло Сириусу, в конце концов, принять мою любовь. Хотя он так до конца и не отдавался мне.

Но я все равно чувствовал себя прекрасно, даже если мне достался всего лишь маленький кусочек его сердца.

И тогда Судьба улыбнулась мне, нам. Год назад Волдеморт был повержен, и из нашей жизни исчез страх. Люциусу, как всегда, удалось избежать обвинения в причастности к Упивающимся. В знак своей любви к Гарри он пригласил нас жить в его замок. Сейчас, когда мы жили без всякой опаски, Гарри был счастлив как никогда. Сириус принял меня, и мы растим нашего сына, Рона, вместе. Разве можно жить лучше?…

Оказывается, можно.

Сегодня вечером Сириус подарил мне еще одну часть себя.

Он начал целовать меня, в первый раз по-настоящему. Он медленно посасывал, облизывал, прикусывал, пробовал на вкус, дышал мной. Где же все-таки он научился так целоваться?

Когда я спросил его об этом, он просто сказал, что это неважно. Что он не хочет вспоминать те обстоятельства, при которых научился этому.

И снова поцеловал меня.

Пока я опять не возбудился.

Пока я не забыл обо всем, кроме его языка, его губ, его зубов, его кожи, его напряженного члена, задевавшего мой, его влажности, когда я скользнул в него, его стонов, его дрожи, его сердца, бешено бьющегося в груди, его криков: «Да, да, да, боги, еще, любимый, люблю, люблю»…

Краем уха я услышал двойной крик из комнаты Гарри и Люциуса: «Используйте заглушающее заклятье!». Но мне было абсолютно наплевать…


End file.
